Rotational degree of freedom joints, such as ball and socket joints or hinges, can be used to align and support a wide variety of items. For example, a strut can incorporate a ball and socket joint to align and support sensors. Such joints can provide infinite adjustment fidelity within a design range of motion. Upon achieving a proper alignment of the sensors, the joints can be constrained to maintain the alignment. Typically, joints are constrained to resist moment and/or torsion loads by relying on friction, in which the normal load is usually produced with a preload nut. The subsequent torque value is often very high since the friction coefficient between surfaces is intentionally low to allow for alignment adjustments.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.